magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Xbox 360: The Official Xbox Magazine Issue 101
This magazine was dated August 2013 and priced at £5.99. A free disc was attached with playable demos. Dashboard Tanks for everyone - 1½ pages (10-11) :Free-to-play PC juggernaut World of Tanks is arriving soon on Xbox 360. Diablo 3 comes to Xbox 360 - (12) Microsoft removes online requirement from Xbox One - (13) First Look: Murdered: Soul Suspect - 2 pages (14-15) Xbox Live levels up - 2 pages (18-19) :Microsoft's making big changes to its online service for the debut of Xbox One - and several of them will apply to Xbox 360 as well. Here's what you can look forward to this November. Hot Topic: Does Xbox One's pad need to change more? - 1 page (20) :Aoife Wilson vs Edwin Evans-Thirlwell Your Most Wanted: Human Element - (22) Regulars On your disc - 1 page (8) Messages - 3½ pages (24-27) The Last Word - Are you a Lore Expert? - 1 page (114) Features All For One :Say hello to Microsoft's biggest, best launch line up ever. The best games of the next generation are exclusive to Xbox One. :* Ryse - 2 pages (30-31) :* Dead Rising 3 - 2 pages (32-33) :* Titanfall - 2 pages (34-35) :* Minecraft, Killer Instinct, Crimson Dragon, Kinect Sports Rvials - 1 page (36) :* Sunset Overdrive - 1 page (37) :* Forza Motorsport 5 - 2 pages (38-39) :* Below, LocoCycle - 1 page (40) :* Battlefield 4: Second Assault - 1 page (41) :* Halo 5, Quantum Break, D4 - 1 page (42) :* Project Spark - 1 page (43) One Vision :Beyond the exclusives, this year's E3 saw a slew of new games for Xbox One :* The Division - 2 pages (44-45) :* The Crew - Nick Cowen - 2 pages (46-47) :* Thief - Alex Dale - 2 pages (48-49) :* The Elder Scrolls Online - Aoife Wilson - 1 page (50) :* Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Star Wars: Battlefront, Kingdom Hearts III - 1 page (51) :* Dark Souls II, Mad Max, Final Fantasy XV - 1 page (52) :* Plants vs Zombies: Garden Warfare - 1 page (53) :* Watch Dogs, The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, Destiny, Mirror's Edge 2 - 2 pages (54-55) OXM speaks to: Phil Spencer - Corey Cohen, Francesca Reyes & Jon Hicks - 3 pages (72-74) :The man behind Microsoft's growing list of exclusives talks about Forza, Quantum Break, reinventing television and reviving Killer Instinct The Anger Games - Dan Griliopoulos - 3 pages (76-78) :Do games make people violent? We went digging in the data and found the truth Trend Setter - 4 pages (92-95) : In the seven years since the Xbox 360's inception, the gaming scene has changed beyond all recognition. Here are ten trends that will forever be associated as being products of the glorious Xbox 360 era... Previews Call of Duty: Ghosts - Aoife Wilson & Jon Hicks - 4 pages (56-59) Saints Row IV - Matt Cabral - 1 page (60) South Park: The Stick of Truth - Hollander Cooper - 1 page (61) Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag - Francesca Reyes - 2 pages (62-63) Earth Defense Force 2025 - Evan Shamoon - 1 page (64) Takedown: Red Sabre - Matthew Kumar - 1 page (65) FIFA 14 - Richard Meade - 2 pages (66-67) Trials Fusion - Aoife Wilson - 1 page (69) Yaiba: Ninja Gaiden Z - Mikel Reparaz - 2 pages (70-71) Reviews DLC Reviews Online Reviews The Full 360 How to... - 1 page (98) Jungle Fever - 1 page (100) : Where to find Far Cry 3's hidden secrets and extras. Indie Games - 1 page (104) Xbox Movies - 1 page (105) OXM Investigates... Foreign Games - 2 pages (106-107) The OXM Replay * Oddworld: Stranger's Wrath - Craig Owens - 1⅓ pages (110-111) * Jade Empire - (111) *Official Xbox Magazine Issue 41 - (111) Must Buy - 2 pages (112-113) Other Credits Deputy Editor :Edwin Evans-Thirlwell Associate Editor :Jon Blyth Staff Writer :Aoife Wilson Art Editor :Curtis Phillips-Cozier Deputy Art Editor :John Finbow Production Editor :Jenny Meade Contributors :Craig Owens, Richard Meade, Chris Scullion, Sam White, Ben Griffin, Dan Griliopoulos, Alex Dale, Evan Shamoon, Hollander Cooper, Andrew Hayward, Matthew Kumar, Francesca Reyes, Matt Cabral, Mikel Reparaz, Corey Cohen, Nick Cowen External Links You may be able to get this issue from Future Publishing for a very limited time. Otherwise it should be available digitally at Zinio and Apple Newstand. Issue Index Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews